


I wish to serve you again....

by SoulAbyss



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulAbyss/pseuds/SoulAbyss





	I wish to serve you again....

The moment he knew he had to end the Cursed Heritage, his life would have to be forfeit. There was only the Divine Dragon’s tear and everblossom for his Lord. Of course, there wasn’t enough for even him. Which was why he had to end his own life with the Mortal Blade.

Drawing it out of its sheath, he steadied it near his neck. His eyes rested upon his young lord. One that deserved a different life and freedom from this blood. A childhood he deserved as well as those around him he could trust.

It would have been swift but there was a slight hesitation with his movement. Brows furrowed, frown deepened. If only he had more time to seek another way, but in the end….was there really one?

His hand gripped the handle tightly, inhaling deeply as the sick feeling in his stomach was beginning to become unbearable. Where it seemed to make him want to vomit or run away from all this. With one last breath, lifting the blade, closing his eyes tightly, he brought it down upon his neck. Thankfully, it was swift. The pain was sharp but it stopped. The petals that signified the dragon’s blood bursted out of the wound, floating away to then disappear in the field around him.

The last sight before he left this world was how peaceful Lord Kuro looked. He was grateful to have someone like him. To be shown such kindness in such a cruel world.

‘Thank you…Lord Kuro…’ Words he wished he was able to tell him. ’…..thank you for everything…..’

If he was given a second chance. Maybe one that he would be able to protect him again, to serve him in another life, that was what he truly wish.


End file.
